


电灯胆

by vesepans



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dramatic, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans
Summary: Bobby who was always thought he is the closest to Donghyuk, bumped into Donghyuk and Junhoe had sex.





	电灯胆

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Lightbulb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392864) by [Aethelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia)



具东 芭东 电灯胆  
东爀和他最亲了，芭比一直是这样想的。  
他和东爀基本上算是形影不离，节目上，私底下，他们总是一起玩。两个人就像是亲兄弟一样，一样的taste让他们能肆意开着只有他们能懂的玩笑，在东爀面前芭比可以任性的玩闹，想欺负亲弟弟一样欺负东爀，而东爀永远包容着他这个哥哥。  
芭比一直觉得这是理所当然的，即使他再欣赏韩彬，再喜欢振焕哥，但和东爀在一起永远都是最自由最肆意的感觉，亲兄弟一样的玩闹，他想，在东爀心里他一定是最亲的人，没什么好说的，东爀也最喜欢粘他了。  
直到什么时候这种感情变了质呢。  
大概是从东爀和晙会在一起开始吧。  
其实他并不知道东爀什么时候和晙会有了关系，虽然东爀是所有人的candy酱，有很多很多的爱给所有成员，了解每个人成员的秘密，可是金东爀自己却很少跟别人敞开心扉的谈过，他是那种会当着你的面哭，却不会把真正哭泣的原因告诉你的人，只是真诚的说着谢谢哥，有了哥之后我好多了，他也愿意分享生活的每一点每一滴，可真正的私生活他从未说出口过。  
更不要说他时常用手机在干嘛，可是当你叫他的时候，他又很快的反应过来高高兴兴的回应你。  
直到那天芭比半夜起床，路过东爀紧闭的门，莫名其妙想要像上次凌晨直播突袭一样，玩闹的心思上来了，想要叫醒东爀看看，如果不是放送，他会不会直接一拳打过来。  
可当他贴上门想要轻轻扭开把手的时候，却听到了不应该听见的声音。  
东爀是在哭吗，像是@发@情@猫叫一样的微弱的哭声，可是又带着股@情@色@的味道，芭比下意识的红了脸，他想这也没什么大不了的，成员之间彼此难免会撞见对方在发泄欲望。  
可是为什么会有另外一个男人的喘息声，芭比皱了皱眉，他本想离开，可是当他听见另外一个男人的喘息声他停下了脚步。当他仔细聆听之后，他才发现屋子里发生的事情根本不是金东赫一个人在@自@慰，那分明是两个人在@做@爱@。肉体激烈的撞击声，还有像是被捂住口鼻一样东爀发出来微弱的哭叫，和另外一个男人低沉的喘息。  
仿佛是五雷轰顶一样，金知元不知所措的愣住了。  
可他的脑子又一下子转了起来，为什么会有另外一个男人在东爀房间里，东爀为什么会和另外一个男人在做爱，这男人为什么能出现在宿舍里面，难道金东爀胆大包天的竟然敢带男人回家，直到他下意识的看向了其他方向，看见了具晙会房间敞开的门，和门里的空无一人。  
金知元不知道为什么一下子感觉像是有一桶凉水从头顶上浇了下来，他甚至想要推开门看看，是不是他的一个弟弟在操着另外一个个弟弟，他想要闯进屋子里质问他们，他想要冲进去把他们分开。  
他想要把具晙会拖出来打一顿，可是他没有，他只是屏住呼吸回到了房间里。  
从那一刻开始，金知元才发现，原来金东爀在他心里并不只是最亲的弟弟一样的存在。

 

 

 

金东赫发烧了，在这个短暂的假期，队友都陆陆续续的回家陪伴家人，而金东赫一个人窝在房间里裹成蚕宝宝一样睡觉。  
出乎金知元的意料，具晙会也回去了并没有留下来。有时候他真的觉得很神奇，从平时的互动他真的看不出具晙会和金东赫有任何在一起的迹象，只是偶尔当他瞥见具晙会的手用一种并不是对队友的方式划过金东赫的身体，他总能意会到那之下色情的意味，还有偶尔他俩的眼神交流。  
他想他就像个变态一样视奸着他的弟弟们，可是在他心里面，他们已经不再是弟弟了。  
当金东赫像以前那样在他面前用手机打字的时候，他想要把手机夺过来，看他是不是在和具晙会联系，当金东赫像以前那样在放送的时候被大家推出来撒娇的时候，他想问具晙会他难道不会吃醋吗，最重要的是当金东赫像以前那样靠着他开着玩笑喊他芭比哥的时候，他想问他，当你和具晙会上床的时候也是用这种语气叫他的吗。  
金知元在生气，在一个人生着闷气，而他知道他生气的原因。  
他一直以为金东赫是属于他的，可是不知道什么时候他的那个专属甜心被愚蠢的哈士奇夺走了。而他竟然丝毫不自知。  
他走进金东赫的房间里，房间里没开灯，只有走廊里透进来的一丝光线，他看向床上缩成的一团，想到前几天东爀说的母亲要去美国陪妹妹一段时间，心中又泛起一丝柔软，他想要照顾金东赫，他一直以来都是这样希望的，想要照顾他，只不过以前他一直以为他是想要像照顾弟弟那样照顾他，现在明白事情并没有那么简单。  
“东赫……“他伸进被子里揉了揉男孩捂得发热却又柔软的发丝，”东赫啊，还是很难受吗？”  
“唔……”东赫挣扎的在被子里蹬了蹬，翻了身背向他缩了起来“嗯…让我睡觉嘛”  
金知元不由得笑了出来，即便在平时博爱的金东赫表现的多么的会照顾人，但事实上他知道这个缺爱的孩子真正想要的是有人无条件的关心和照顾。  
“我知道，但我得看看你现在是不是还烧的厉害。”金知元坐到床边上，把金东赫抱过来，让男孩上半身圈在他的怀里，金东赫似乎放弃了反抗，只是迷迷糊糊的睡着，他把手放在东赫的额头上测量温度，男孩的体温明显没有上午那么高了，但还是没有回归到正常温度，他想要问东赫想不想要再多喝一道药，可是显然男孩只是往他怀里拱了拱，哼唧了几声。  
“东赫啊……你撒娇也没用，必须得吃药”  
金东赫显然开始耍赖，似乎发烧让他一下子卸掉了身上的包袱，变回了小时候被父母捧在手心里的宝贝。  
“不！我说不吃药就不吃药！”金知元突然感到大腿根被咬了一口，“没人能强迫我吃药！就算是芭比哥也不行！”  
似乎有火一下子在他的胸膛里燃烧起来，他想起那天晚上东赫门前被他死盯的那块纹路，他想起具晙会满足的喘息声，他想起东赫每次低头看向手机时小巧的嘴唇抿住的样子。  
“是吗？”他淡淡的问了句，拿起床头柜上的水杯，掰开感冒药倒出胶囊放进醉了，灌进一口水，然后用手捧住金东赫的脸在男孩皱着眉不知道他要干嘛的时候一口吻了上去。  
他感到水顺着他们的下巴流了下去，他感受到男孩口腔里挣扎的舌头，柔软而滚烫，还有男孩想要推开他的手，可是金知元已经先一步的用被子紧紧裹住男孩圈在自己的怀里，他一把把男孩放在自己的腿上，一只手紧紧抱着裹在被子里无法动弹的东赫，一只手按着那纤细的脖颈。  
金东赫在他的怀里动弹不得，只是发出呜呜的声音。  
他想一开始就应该这样，金东赫本来就应该属于他，从很早当他把他圈在怀里的时候，说，哥在这里的时候，他就认定金东赫是他的责任。  
直到他听见门口东西咚的一声掉落在地上，还有具晙会愤怒的吼声：  
“你在干什么！金知元！”  


 

 

具晙会很坏，他喜欢看金东赫主动的样子，他喜欢在演唱会上金东赫主动撩拨他，比他矮了快一个头的男孩撒娇似的从后面抱住他，他面无表情似乎还有点嫌弃的样子，可是只有他知道他内心有多么的激动，还有他的下半身。可他同样很不爽，金东赫太过博爱了，无论是对金韩彬还是郑粲右，他都能够主动的上去撩拨一下，他知道他只是开玩笑，但作为男朋友，具晙会还是很生气。  
可是他除了暗自生气，也没有什么其他的办法了，他从来不是一个善于表达自己心意的男人，但好在金东赫向来知道他在想什么，包容着他的所有不安全感，可是队内爱情终究是需要很多精力去维持的，他们没法在光天化日之下正大光明的谈恋爱，只有在夜深人静的时候关上门小心翼翼的让相隔太远的身体紧贴彼此。  
他喜欢金东赫在他身下咬着床单发出像小猫咪一样的呜咽声，可他更喜欢被他操的忘了自己是谁的金东赫在他耳边叫着“不要了不要了”。有时候大家会嫌弃半夜他房间里放着很吵闹的音乐，但他们不知道房间里真正发生的事情。只有在这时候金东赫才敢紧紧抱着具晙会死死压着他操干的躯体发出意乱情迷的声音，往往这个时候具晙会喜欢抱起比他小了一倍体格的金东赫压在墙上。脚着不了地的金东赫只能紧紧用双腿缠住他的腰，可这只会让具晙会硬挺的阴茎更加深入他的身体，高频率的抽查让金东赫失了神，只能用断断续续的气声说不出一个完整句子的求饶。  
他的双手抓着男孩丰满的屁股，而他的双唇撕咬着他在节目中无数次提到过的所谓的大bp，它们是那么漂亮，珍珠一样的大小像果冻一样在他的牙齿之间弹着，而金东赫往往会因为过了头的刺激感仰头抽泣着，嘴里呜呜的不知道在说些什么，叫着他的名字求着他停手。  
可具晙会知道金东赫最喜欢他这样对待他，紧紧咬住他硬挺的软肉似乎痉挛着，他知道他快要到了。有时候如果明天没有行程，他会放过他，加快速度冲刺和他一起射出来。  
可大多数时候当只是平常日子的话，他会等到他射出来在九浅一深的用力抽查，不应期的身体受不了这么多刺激，却能达到前列腺高潮，金东赫浑身都会像抽搐一样，不多一会他就能感受到紧紧咬住他的后穴流出一股液体，而他会吻住快要晕过去的男孩，死命抱住这具瘫软的身体又快又用力的冲刺着。  
如果是在他的房间，往往他是要带套的，因为不好清理，但如果是在金东赫的房间，因为房内有洗手间，他就可以内射。基本失去意识的男孩会在液体进来后抽噎几声，大腿无意识的颤抖着，而喘着粗气的具晙会这时候却倒轻柔起来，用嘴在男孩的蜜大腿上留下一个个甜蜜的吻痕，然后抱着金东赫去洗手间清理。  
具晙会真的太坏了，他知道金东赫内心深处所有的不安感，可是他却只是加以利用让金东赫离不开他。具晙会知道金东赫怕队友撞见他自己发泄内心深处的渴望的样子，害怕自己在男人身下扭转承欢的模样，于是他让金东赫只能依赖他，白天有多冷漠，晚上就有多热情。  
可是具晙会不知道的是，从什么时候开始金知元竟然对金东赫也抱着那样的情感。  
他不是没有在意过另一个男人和金东赫的亲密，不像他们，为了避嫌在任何的公共场合他们都没有特别张扬的亲密接触，而拥有烟嗓的男人却不一样，他作为一个哥哥像是对待亲弟弟一样对待东东赫，无论是节目还是私下出去，芭东这个组合似乎总是可以黏在一块。他不是不介意男人放在金东赫身上的手，或者肆意欺负金东赫的调笑，但他没有办法直接表现出吃醋的样子，只有在半夜和唯有他们两人的秘密约会的时候拿这些当借口更加凶猛的“欺负”金东赫。  
金东赫不巧的在他们放短假的时候发烧了，而他本来跟家里人说好了要回去聚餐，并没有办法留下来照顾他，可是已经坐在家里餐桌前的具晙会一想到宿舍里面没有人照顾的金东赫他就心神不定，他仓促的结束了家庭聚餐，便跑去药店买了药急着赶回宿舍。  
宿舍里面静悄悄的，可当他走近金东赫房间的时候却听见了熟悉的呜咽声。  
他急忙推开门，眼前的一幕却让他不可置信的愣在了原地。  
直到手里的药掉在地上发出的“咚”的一声才让他反应过来，瞬间男人与生俱来的占有欲让他怒火冲天丧失了理智，像是争抢领地的狮子一样想要向敌人扑去打的你死我活才行。  
“金知元！你在做什么！”  
金东赫是他的，必须是他的。  


 

 

其实金东赫喜欢过金知元的，在很早很早的时候。  
金东赫是个没安全感的人，成长阶段失去父亲使他迫切的需要一个能够照顾他在他最绝望的时候拯救他的男性角色，他内心深处这样渴望着。而金知元大概就是这样的而存在，在那个残酷的选秀结节目，金知元给了他安全感。  
“哥在这里呢。”  
在他的怀抱里，金东赫可以肆意的哭泣，卸下这么多年来伪装出来的懂事成熟。可是，后来，他才发现，对于金知元来说，这并没有什么区别，照顾他，和照顾粲右或者晙会没有本质上的区别，他们对于他来说不过是弟弟，弟弟二，弟弟三的区别。他感谢在他年少初期最需要陪伴成长的时候，金知元在他身边支持着他，带他长大，让他不用孤单一人的面对一切。  
金知元给了他最需要的东西，可这不是爱情。这只是这么多年对于他失去的东西的一种弥补心理罢了。那种对年长男性的角色的依赖感，只不过是他像要对他失去的弥补，而除此之外，他和金知元无非是兴趣相投的亲故。  
金东赫在和具晙会确定关系之后的那个晚上，这样对自己说的。  
他是怎么和具晙会在一起的呢，大概是当他终于注意到无数次男孩向他投来炽热的眼神却又在他看向他的时候冷漠的转头，他不傻，他分得清什么是带着爱恋和渴慕的眼神。而他又是什么时候喜欢上具晙会的呢，大概是无数次练习结束后两人相伴一起回家的路上，还有无数个金韩彬不在只有他们两人单独呆在宿舍相伴的夜晚吧。  
在镜头下，在没有成员一起的时候，他俩单独在一起的时候。他喜欢具晙会在自己冲他说话时不由自主露出的微笑，具晙会不是一个擅于表达自己真实感情的人，金东赫知道，具晙会总是喜欢口是心非，可有时候他又直白的可怕。  
可是最重要的是，具晙会都知道，他内心的渴望，具晙会都明白。  
但最近金知元奇陧的举动又让金东赫心慌，倾口他直接亲密的身体接触一直很多 ，但是金知元和其他队友身体接触也不少，所以金东赫一直不以为然。而最近金 知元的行为已经越过了队友之间身体接触的线，颁奖仪式上手冷把手放在金东赫 身上取暖向来是哥哥的作风，金东赫理解，但是莫名其妙的从后面抱任自己，想 要挣脱却发现男人用的力气格外的大，他想或许是芭比哥脑子又抽风了，大概是 太无聊了吧，欺负他很好玩，金知元自己都这样说过。  
但这种骚扰却越来越多，他说服自己说金知元也在"骚扰"别人呀，看他对振焕哥温柔的样子，还有对韩彬的支持，你不是他心里唯一的那个，金东赫反复的跟自己说道，不要想多了。  
但无论何时都靠过来的身体，还有放在脖颈后面或者肩上的手，都逃不开，金东 赫很烦躁，但他不敢表现出来。一方面他怕具睃会知道后，又会更加的在夜晚里 惩罚他，显然最近金知元对他的亲密已经让具睃会有些很大的意见，很多时候他 在公共场合和金知元待在一块都要拿手机跟具睃会发消息以安慰另一个男人不满 的内心，但好在具睃会并没有感觉到金知元那些不明意味的动作包含的意思，只 是单纯的不满节目组大部分把芭东两人放在一起，甚至在abema tv上面的时候菪 点说漏了嘴，在画金知元大脑的时候，写到和金东赫喝啤酒，男人的口是心非已 经很明显了，只有金东赫领悟到那言下之意的警告，果不其然节目结束后他就在 大家入睡的半夜被溜进他房门的具睃会硬生生的做醒了。  
但另一方面，难以言说的是，他隐隐约约感觉到其实自己暗地里却是高兴的，他 多么希望在金知元的眼里，自己能是那个占据他全部内心的人，他希望金知元在 意他，但那种在意是要和其他人都不一样的，他甚至想知道如果金知元知道他这 个跟他亲密无间的弟弟和另外一个男人做爱是什么想法。  
他太坏了，可是他忍不住这样去想，他承认自己内心总还是有一块地方是属于金 知元的，哪怕具睃会占据了他心里面的大部分地方，可依然在内心深处还是藏匿 着被早早埋下的种子，想要开出金知元的花。  
但每当他躺在具睃会的怀里，男人搂在他腰上的手，脸枕着的胸膛的心跳声， 干净而温暖的气息包围着他，金东赫什么也不愿意想了，这已经是他一直想要了 太久的东西了，他已经满足了，哪怕白天再分离冷漠，但最难以入眠的夜晚他不 再是一个人。  
让那朵叫金知元的花死在土壤里面吧，在发芽之前就枯死掉吧，金东赫已经知足 了。  
可为什么上天又开了一个这样的玩笑，在他放弃之后，金知元却闯了进来。  
低烧不退让金东赫真的很难受，就像温水煮青蚌一样，他没有特别好的心情搭理 金知元，男人哄着他的语气却不再像哥哥那样，更像是情人，无心处理这些信息 的金东赫只想让金知元好好做回他的哥哥，就像现在就应该把药放在他床边慰问 完了就出去，喂药这件事情只有具睃会抱着他做过。本来就烧的迷迷糊糊的金东 赫很烦躁，但金知元又不肯出去还想拉他起来，金东赫想都没想就烦躁的说了些 话，张口咬了下男人的肉，想要赶男人走。  
可没想到的是金知元直接连着被子把他抱了起来，他甚至还没反应过来的时候， 男人的气息扑面而来，狠狼的咬上了他的嘴，金东赫想要推他，可外面裹了一层 被子他甚至没法把手从被子里钻出来。  
他委屈的想这又算什么呢，金知元到底把他当成什么了，这么久他已经接受了金 知元只把他看做弟弟的现实，可男人现在却又好像生气了一样强吻着他。  
他喘不过气来，又挣脱不开，他想尖叫让金知元放开他，可男人的嘴堵着他的嘴 ，就在他快要室息的时彳矣，他熟悉不能再熟悉的声音却用他从未听过的语气打破 了这一切。  
在金知元终于放过他转过他看向具睃会的时候，体力不支的金东赫倒在金知元的肩膀上，缺氧和低烧让他逐渐陷入了意识模糊。  
而或许，这只是因为他不想面对这一切。  


 

 

金知元浑身僵硬的转过头来，眼睑微微颤抖，看向了门口。  
具晙会一脸不可置信的看向他，本就锋利的下颚骨线条因为愤怒而紧绷起来的肌肉如同刀割。  
而他怀里的金东赫只是软软的倒在他的肩膀上，因为发烧而高于他自己的温度是如此温暖让他不愿意放下。  
“你，在，干什么？”  
他不知道该如何回答。

金知元恨具晙会这样理所应当的态度，那种将金东赫已经归为己用的态度来质问他。金东赫是具晙会的这个念头只要划过他的脑海中，他都想要发疯。凭什么，他想冲着具晙会大喊，凭什么你可以这样理所当然的把他展位具有。  
半夜里一起泡在录音室里亲密无间的人是他们，无论是公开还是私下里打打闹闹黏在一起的人是他们，那个无论何时都可以将金东赫拥入怀中不论是从背后搂住比他瘦小的男孩还是将男孩整个揽在怀里亦或是抱起来的人是他呀，是金东赫口口声声叫的芭比哥。  
为什么到最后那个拥有了他的人却是具晙会。

“我爱他。”  
金知元这样一字一句的直视着具晙会的双眼说道。  
具晙会愣住了，或许被金知元的直白打个措手不及，本愤怒的他在听完这句话之后反倒冷笑了一声：“哪又怎样，金东赫已经和我在一起了。”  
说完，他走到金知元的面前，把金东赫从男人的怀里抱了出来，然后什么话也没说去了他自己的房间，留下金知元在空荡荡的房里，盯着门口，不知道在想什么。  
金知元就这样光明正大的坐在金东赫的房间里，只不过房间里的人已经早已不在。  
他想起很久以前每次队员们之间喝醉了酒，振焕不知道为何喜欢跑到他的房间里，而他也没有多想就和振焕一起睡了，而他每次喝醉酒却不由自主的走到了金东赫的房间，因为小孩总是会把他照顾的很好，会给他煮醒酒汤看着他喝完，然后试不试的喂睡在自己床上的男人水喝，可什么时候金东赫不再留在他的房间里睡了呢，从哪一次开始金知元睡在了金东赫的房间里而金东赫却跑出去睡了呢。  
他捏着还留着金东赫体温的床单，低下了头，把脸埋在了在膝盖上。  
他到底是怎么失去了他。

具晙会躺在床上盯着昏睡中的他的男孩，他不在乎另外一个房间里的男人，他只在乎他怀里这个蜷缩在他胸膛上的男孩。  
他感到庆幸，他早早的明白了自己的心思，或许一开始的口是心非让他也险些失去了他所爱之人，但他醒悟的很早，他只知道他真的真的很爱金东赫。这种感情是和对队友，对朋友，对兄弟，对知己都是不一样的。  
他想要照顾他，他想要陪伴着他，他想要占有他。所有所有的一切他都想要和他分享。  
而他也很幸运，终究金东赫也爱上了他。每一次当男孩拥抱他时从外套伸进去的小手，每一次男孩依靠在他身上的重量，每一次他们相拥时男孩贴在他锁骨上呼吸的热气，都让他感到无比幸运。  
是他，是他拥有了金东赫。  
他陪着迷迷糊糊的金东赫睡到了夜色降临，男孩动了动，他伸手摸了摸金东赫的额头，似乎已经是正常体温。  
他扶着男孩坐起来，拿着水杯慢慢的喂男孩喝水。男孩喝完水在他的衣服上蹭了蹭，胸前衣服被拿来当口水兜使的他反而低笑出来。  
“还难受吗”他吻上男孩圆润的额头，用嘴唇轻轻地啄了几下、  
“嗯，晙内，我做了个噩梦……”具晙会没有说话，他缓缓的拍着金东赫的背，像哄孩子那样，“我梦见……”  
金东赫没有说下去，而是难受的揉了揉眼睛，嘟起了嘴，似乎是想要埋怨具晙会不搭理他。  
具晙会淡淡的问道：“是噩梦吗？”  
“是呀！”男孩在他怀里不高兴的翘起了嘴。  
具晙会被男孩生气的模样逗笑了，男孩撅起的嘴像是在索吻于是他也顺着吻了上去。

“不要怕，你一直有我。”

他们谁也没提金知元的名字。  
而那朵未开出的花就这样永远的泯灭在土壤里面。

年少时候的单恋终究是比不过最长情的陪伴。什么又是真正的爱，答案并不重要。金东赫只想和那个会一直在他身后守护着他的男人好好走过这一辈子。  
一起睡觉，一起吃饭，一起度过人生剩下的时光。


End file.
